


Liulang

by Shockcakes



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Chinese Inspired, Demon, Doggy Style, F/M, Humor, Martial Arts, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Red Panda, Rough Sex, Some Action, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shockcakes/pseuds/Shockcakes
Summary: A wandering monk explores a cursed forest





	Liulang

**Author's Note:**

> Another original work thing I thought of just for because. Enjoy

Bian Forest held a lovely ambiance during the night hours. Serene moonlight shone through the towering bamboo trees, illuminating the wood carved path.

Zhen wondered why such a lovely place would have warning signs.

She couldn’t place what exactly they were warning her against. Wild animals? Mosquitos? Mosquitos, yeah that sounded about right. Her cloak billowed with the wind. It, fortunately, shielded her from the cold just as well. Catching a cold would be disastrous at this time of night.

Zhen wandered, uncertain of where she was headed. All she knew was that she wanted to get past to the other side of the forest because-

…_because_…

Well, she wasn’t sure. Not beyond her inherent drive of merely wanting to. It wasn’t as if she had a place to stay. Zhen’s curiosity had driven her from the monasteries of her home to villages far and wide. It was a journey she herself made. Such choices were often seen as a path to self-discovery; seeking the truth behind one’s self and cleansing impurities from the mind, becoming whole.

Zhen only wanted to get out of the dusty temple for a while.

She’d lost track of how much time had passed since she left her home. She found the break from the monks’ strict teachings to be a welcome change of pace.

Intense hourly meditation, restrictions of excessive eating, even total celibacy. That last one she found to be quite ridiculous. Zhen had long since discovered how much the joys of sex was able to ease the mind – the peaceful moment of clarity found from such intense pleasures doing her wonders far beyond any session of sitting still for hours on end. The monks were missing out.

Zhen couldn’t help but recollect on her lovers past; the kind farmer that allowed her a place to stay the night. His well-built stature made it a joy just to be in his arms. Then there was that food merchant, so smitten that he gave her extra pork buns with her first meal. He had the most kissable face. Zhen especially couldn’t forget that bartender girl. _God_, she couldn’t forget that bartender girl. Her muddled thoughts of past flings were enough to put her in the mood right here and now.

Then again, pleasuring herself in a place with a rampant mosquito problem didn’t sound preferable.

Zhen sighed. Perhaps at the next town, she would find someone to quell her urges.

…

Where did the path go?

The breeze had picked up much harder now. Holding onto her cloak was becoming a bit more of a challenge now. Something about this air was bothering her; it made her fur stand on end even. It wasn’t just a simple cold breeze, something worse. Chilling even. The kind of cold she would feel from the dead.

Probably nothing, her lax mind told her.

Dwelling on her inconvenient predicament, Zhen decided to venture further through the forest.

Already, Zhen could hear her desperate stomach aching to be fed. Good thing she packed a meal before she left. She reached into her pack, practically smelling those rice balls and steamed pork buns. A critical detail, however, suddenly reached her mind.

Her pack was mysteriously light despite housing a full meal.

…Wait.

Did she already eat it?

Zhen may not have had the most trained memory but surely she was able to remember if she had eaten or not.

Right?

It was probably best to just focus on getting out of this forest. Zhen made the seemingly safe bet that if she continued in one direction, she would see something other than miles of bamboo.

It was mildly surprising that it wasn’t the case.

Zhen meandered about, starting to wonder if this forest even had an end. She was starting to feel hungry.

At least she packed a-

…Oh right.

The wandering monk lay her head against one of the green stalks. Maybe it was best if she rested for a little while. Her stomach clearly was voicing its concern, giving Zhen even more difficulty thinking.

If only these bamboo were edible.

…

Wait.

They were!

\--

The Spirits must have blessed her fortune.

Just as Zhen managed to assuage her hunger pangs, she came across a lake streaming with fresh water. What luck!

Zhen gazed into the water’s reflection. It was indeed just her, a figure in robes, a faint shade of red hair covering her left eye. She really could use a haircut. Perhaps at the next town over.

Was she always that wide? Or was that just the reflection? No sense dwelling on that now, she thought.

There was that chill again…

Perhaps those mosquitos the signs warned her about. Not that they would phase her much given how clothed she was. Though it didn’t make much sense for winds to cause mosquitos.

The air grew harsh. Almost as if it was speaking to her. She felt the uninvited whispers scraping against her ears like a rusty blade against stone.

** _You…are not welcome…_ **

She turned, only finding nothing in the pitch darkness.

“I’m not?” Zhen answered the talking emptiness.

** _…The creatures of the night have claimed this land…you are not welcome here._ **

She huffed, clearly offended. It was almost as if there should’ve been a sign regarding that. Regardless of the moody voice’s composure, she remained polite.

“Well then, could I trouble you to guide me to the next-“

Her hands moved entirely out of instinct.

Zhen glanced down, her eyesight level with a long shred of silver that pierced the darkness in front of her. With but mere inches, it would have pierced through her heart if not for her palms firmly keeping it in place.

“Ah.” She said plainly. She didn’t remember shadows being able to hold katanas. At least, she thought they didn’t. She _hoped_ they didn’t.

She stared at her assassin. Who could’ve possibly thought that one so close to her at every interval of her life would be a killer all along? Her shadow bore a peculiar shine of scarlet right where her eyes would be. Zhen had little explanation for that anomaly either.

Was she always that wide?

** _I warned you…_ **

In an equally peculiar fashion, her shadow rose, materializing from its inky mirror and taking form. Instead of the moderately ample silhouette she was familiar with, she was met with an unfamiliar being.

Zhen eyed him curiously. His monstrous form was released from the shadows, boasting a malicious pair of pointed horns atop his head. Ornamental armor, colored in traditional reds and golds, adorned his body. His face resembled some sort of mask, red dots glowing from the holes made to resemble eyes and a jagged looking mouth, more resembling teeth than lips. She was having trouble discerning whether or not that was his real face or his skull. He towered above her, Zhen’s measly height just barely managing to reach half of his. Although one could just as easily say she was never the tallest among her peers. Or among most of the people she’s met thus far.

Maybe she’ll meet someone shorter in the next town.

“**I see,**” the specter’s ethereal voice was about what Zhen would’ve expected from a demonic being, “**you are not like the others.**” He retracted his sword from her grip.

“Others?”

“**The pathetic weaklings who wander through our sacred ground!**”

Zhen had never heard anything about this forest – what was its name? Bi-something? – being sacred in any way. At least she thought.

“Oh. So then who are you?”

The night terror scoffed. “**I am but terror incarnate. Pure malice and blight wrought upon this mortal plane of existence! I am known only by the visages of dread and hopelessness. Weep in fear, mortal, for now, you encounter _Taoyan_, wielder of the cursed blade! You cannot hope to fathom my incredible-are you staring at a cricket?**”

Zhen looked up from the cricket she was staring at. “…No.”

“**…I’m going to kill you.**”

“Oh, ok. Wait, what was your name?”

The winds between them had parted, mercilessly sliced from Taoyan’s advance. He darted forward, nothing but malicious intent stained within his aura his prey. Zhen witnessed his precision firsthand as he slashed mercilessly, bent on lopping her head off.

And intercepted the sword all the same.

Again, the blade was caught between her palms without so much as a scratch. Zhen had gotten a much closer look at her opponent than she would have desired. Taoyan’s eyes bore through her with a twisted grimace.

“Oh! You’re a demon!” Zhen chirped jovially as though she were conversing with a long-time friend rather than a bloodthirsty fiend.

There was a minuscule moment in time where Taoyan found an opening. Zhen registered an immediate gust of wind before he retracted his sword from her grasp. Before she knew it, Taoyan was already distanced away from her.

Odd. Zhen was fairly certain he attacked but she was somehow still in one piece. He must not have been good at-

Zhen noticed her cloak getting lighter. Weightless even. Her eyes aimed down, discovering that it had whittled away in defeat, utterly helpless from the demon sword’s onslaught. She really liked that cloak.

Taoyan paused, only to properly look at his prey. Unexpectedly, she wasn’t human, far from it. Her skin was instead coated in reddish-brown fur, transcending into total black as his eyes traced down her limbs. Her head was light cream fur with trails of black flowing from under her eyes down her cheeks. On her head sat a more brownish shade of hair, stylishly tied into a flowing ponytail with ornamental hair sticks.

Her form closely resembled a red panda.

“**Ah…a beastkin.**”

She wore a purple less-than-traditional _qipao _with white accents, a decorative straw hat tied around her neck. The sleeves were separated to reveal her shoulders while the bottom was modified to reveal more of her legs. Her waist was bandaged with a teal-colored sash held by a rope-like belt which was also used with her arm sleeves. Zhen wore no shoes – her animalistic feet covered with nothing but bandages. Her long, bushy tail flowed freely without the confinement from her now shredded cloak.

Zhen differed significantly from the traditional warriors that roamed the land, and not simply due to her race. Whereas many were built to their cores, bodies of iron and steel honed through decades of grueling conditioning…

…she appeared soft. Pudgy, if anything else.

Her _qipao_ hardly contained her broad hips, letting her most of her buxom thighs slip out from beneath. Zhen’s ample chest as well threatened the garment’s stability.

“Hm? Oh right, I am beastkin. How’d you know?”

“**Lucky guess…**” Taoyan said, staring at the bushy orange limb at the end of her back. “**I see you are capable of defending yourself,**” his sunken eyes narrowed, gripping his blade with intensity. “**That will make it all the more _enjoyable_…**”

Zhen blinked. “Make what enjoyable?”

“**Wha…?**” For a moment, the demon paused, minutes of reflection over her one phrase culminating into a sharp pinch of his temples.

“**Just…Just stop talking and fight.**”

“Well, alright, if you say so…er? I’m sorry, what was your na-“

“**TAOYAN!! MY NAME IS TAOY-HRRGH...!**”

The demon choked mid-sentence, his train of thought interrupted by a sharp in his stomach. He hadn’t seen when Zhen had moved from her spot, just that she was in front of him now, elbow to his stomach.

“My name is Zhen, by the way.”

Taoyan stepped back slowly. He gazed at the red panda’s face. She was entirely different from his previous targets. In the eyes of many, the demon had seen fear, aggression, a futile desire for survival. In her’s, he only saw a fleeting interest in that frog that was climbing up the river beside them. The fact that she had fended him off twice so far had left him at a loss.

“**Zhen…good.**" He chuckled with an insidious tone. “**I will remember that for when I carve your gravestone!**”

The battle marched on, both sides fighting at their utmost skill. Zhen’s defensive interceptions and dodges soon gave way to pure offense. Adept fists practiced strong yet methodical punches and strikes, catching the demon off guard however she could. His armor could only defend from so much and she had much more punishment to give.

Taoyan still kept pace with her. His aggression made sure that she was not able to pressure him so easily their close combat meant that her vitals were within cutting distance.

Her expression hardened, befitting that of a seasoned expert.

Until it didn’t-

“_Hhhehchew!_”

-as her sinuses appeared to have other plans.

Taoyan almost did a double-take, quickly realizing he had been given an opening.

Or so he thought.

With an impatient growl, he swiped at her chest, all but certain that he connected this time. The very force of his swing had forced Zhen to leap backward, clutching the near-fatal wound she undoubtfully had. Flurries of a ruined _qipao _fluttered to the ground.

A close call, Zhen mused to herself. She had barely managed to squeeze out of that slash without being bisected. The air was chillier now for some reason. It was probably best if she didn’t pay it any mind. Again, she took up her fight stance.

She heard him make a strained sound before aiming his head to the side. That was odd. To her knowledge, it was imperative that one always kept sight of their opponent in a fight. Why was he just standing there?

He did know this was a fight right?

Not wanting to waste an opening, Zhen darted forward. Taoyan had seemingly recovered from whatever froze him in his tracks. Something was affecting him, however – he was doing everything in his power to look _away_.

“Is…is there something on my face?”

Taoyan’s brow (or whatever eye…bone…thing that was) furrowed. “**Something on your fa-YOU’RE SHIRTLESS!**”

Zhen blinked. A cursory glance downwards proved his claim. Bits and pieces of her once intact _qipao_ now fluttered in the wind.

“Oh. Huh.”

“**Wha-Ju-at least cover yourself?!?**” Taoyan sputtered. “**Have you no shame?!**”

Zhen scoffed, hearing a familiar exasperated tone buzzing in her ear. “Ugh, you sound like my one of my masters.”

Master Sheng specifically. It was always “cover your chest” this, “wear your robes properly” that. Dish duties would only narrowly be avoided once she held her tongue before calling him “Master Killjoy”.

“**AAARGH ENOUGH OF THIS!!**”

It was increasingly obvious that speed was the demon’s strong suit. He charged at her, swinging his sword at a breakneck pace. Immeasurable speed had turned him into a red blur, moving through the bamboo shoots under the cover of darkness. With trained eyes, Zhen followed smear of crimson, waiting for his next move.

“**This little game ends here, animal!**” His voice was a nightmarish echo bellowing through the forest.** “_May your soul be forever damned to the afterlife_!!**”

He wasn’t wrong. As with all things, she too will eventually perish, bound for the next world.

Just not today.

It was trained precision that allowed the beastkin strike at his wrist, knocking Taoyan’s sword from his hand. It was smooth reflexes that allowed her to perform a high kick before he realized he was unarmed. And it was a well-endowed rear that allowed her to knock the wind out of him as she pinned him down.

If the demon’s agonizing groan was of any indication, Zhen was the victor.

It was then when it finally hit her. The stunning revelation as to how she even got into this mess, to begin with. “I’m starting to think that sign was referring to more than just mosquitos.”

A defeated Taoyan attempted to muster up what energy he had left to strange her. He hadn’t gotten far.

“**Who…are you?**”

Zhen blinked. “Me?” She could’ve sworn she mentioned her name earlier. He must not have had good memory. “I’m Zhen. Zhen of the Golden Monastery.” She uttered a bit proudly. Usually going by her full title earned her some fond looks from the kind villages familiar with their reputation. She quickly realized a devil in the middle of a bamboo forest wouldn’t have the same kind smile as a village elder going down the street.

“**You…You aren’t…wearing any panties.**”

She made another glance downwards. Most of her _qipao_ was destroyed, exposing most of her front. As he stated, the front flap of the dress was now gone, offering no buffer for the spot between her legs.

Zhen pursed her lips. Memories of a rapidly-shrinking stock of panties flashed through her mind. She knew someone from each of the inns she’d been to for the past month would enjoy every faintly musky souvenir forgotten there. Eventually, the strain on her coin purse convinced her of a much cheaper alternative. "Possessions come and go, but a true monk carries their worth within their heart" as old Master Sheng was fond of saying.

After all, how was she supposed to know of a future encounter with a night stalker demon capable of rendering her decency into a worthless pile of shreds?

“I don’t like wearing underwear. ‘S uncomfortable.” She replied, narrowly skirting her oath to honesty.

“**…What kind of monk are you?**”

_The fun kind, obviously_, she kept herself from saying.

“Hey, Tao-uhh…”

“**Tao-_yan_**,”

“I have a favor to ask.”

“**You would ask the demon who tried to kill you for a _favor_?**”

Zhen stared at him expectantly, not seeming to pay his question any mind.

“**Yeah, yeah whatever.**”

“Can we fuck?”

Taoyan’s eyes widened large enough to almost completely fill his sockets. “**You…what?**”

Zhen gave a slight wiggle of her hips, as she moved towards his lap. “Pretty please? I’m all naked now. It’d be fun!”

The fresh heat and sweat from their impromptu “sparring session” left her sprightly. _Excited_ even. More often than not, such strenuous activity did leave her wanting. Her teachers were far too familiar with this habit. Their constant scoldings over her using the staves to relieve herself was a memory Zhen could never seem to forget. Challenging opponents were far too sparse in number than she would’ve wanted. Why not savor the fact that the first individual to offer a decent fight wasn’t a stiff-lipped stick in the mud? All of her fellow monks back home were wet noodles with their “_All sex is forbidden!_” talk. What would they say if they were here now?

Zhen wouldn’t know. They weren’t here now.

“Come on, you know you wanna.” Vanity was an obstacle that disciples forever sought to overcome, but even she knew a pear-shaped, half-naked ailurid like her was irresistible.

She figured Taoyan wouldn’t need much more convincing upon finding his gaze directed at her dangling breasts. A quick shimmy of her shoulders provided some added incentive.

Zhen’s world was spun over immediately after. As her eyes adjusted to the moonlight in her field of vision, Taoyan’s gaunt visage looming over her like a horned silhouette.

“**I could kill you. Very slowly. And very _painfully_.**”

Her brow furrowed. “Um. No, you couldn’t?”

“**…What’s your angle?**”

“Missionary, Doggystyle, I’m usually up for anything if you give me a heads up.” Her cheeky smirk signified just how proud she was of that crack.

The two parties locked eyes, Zhen’s playful smile winning him over with each passing moment. She could tell. Any minute now they’d be rutting her aches away amongst the grass like uncontrollable beasts. Her inner Master Sheng wondered where the real one went wrong.

Total silence had fallen over them but Zhen got her answer in a way that far exceeded her expectations.

_Clink!_

The color had drained from Taoyan’s face. Zhen’s keen ears pinpointed exactly where that sound came from.

His armor sold him out.

“I _knew_ it.”

\--

There was something about having her face held against the dirt that made Zhen gush harder than the meditation stream in Master Lao’s zen garden. She didn’t object when she felt his inhuman claws force her head down, keeping her rear held up high.

“**Such a shameful body,**” the demon’s voice lowered to a rumbling growl. She was glad that the chastising disapproval she had associated with his reprimanding was gone now. Taoyan’s ominous drone had evolved into a husky growl within seconds. “**I thought the Golden Monastery trained warriors, not whores.**”

She could sense his teasing grin. If he was trying not to seem interested in the act, he wasn’t doing a good job. The way his hands traveled along her soft body, the squeezing of her taut flesh – if Zhen didn’t know any better, she would’ve thought he wanted this as much as she did. Maybe more, she dared to think.

Momentarily, she felt his hands leave, followed by the sound of pieces of armor falling to the ground. Zhen snuck a glance behind her, being reminded of how otherworldly Taoyan was. He was incredibly slim, a total silhouette in contrast to the darkness of the night.

Zhen had been taught in the sacred vows that all monks swore to upon walking the path to inner peace. Oaths that they would swear to for the rest of their lives. She counted about 3 that she singlehandedly broken over the course of five minutes.

She made a light groan of approval when she felt him grab her tail, lifting her rear toward him.

“**You would so readily offer yourself to a monstrosity?**” Clawed fingers squeezed the supple flesh of her ass. The stinging pleasure gave her a sense of danger almost: an unholy blight on the living allowed to be this dangerously close to her exposed body. His blasphemous words would spark humiliation and dishonor to the most fervent disciples.

She was not one of those.

Zhen kept her eye aimed past her shoulder, watching him toy with her taut cheeks. She couldn’t help but smirk upon finding the armor around his lower midsection haphazardly tossed aside.

“**What are you smiling at?**”

She giggled goofily. “Nuuuuthin.”

Her self satisfied grin left her within seconds from the sharp smack she felt from behind.

A tiny “_Eep!_” escaped her mouth immediately.

“**I don’t think you understand your place…**” Taoyan snarled lowly. “**You’re at _my_ mercy now.**” He punctuated that last sentence with a well-timed slap of her cheek. Zhen responded with a suppressed “_Mm!_” from the stinging touch. There was just something about his roughness that riled her further – the promise of not-so-disciplinary action which nearly encouraged her to misbehave towards her new “master”.

“**Say my name.**”

“T-“

Her expression blanked. Almost instantly her eyes skirted over the grass as though the answer was miraculously written across the ground by some helpful earth spirit.

“Um…”

“**SERIOUSLY?!**”

She thought to apologize, only a second passing by before she was reminded not to bother.

“**HOW. HARD. IS IT. TO SAY. TAO. _YAN_?!**”

Her teeth became well acquainted with her lower lip as every slap, every beautifully euphoric sting against her ass, made her bite down just a bit harder. Her magnificent rear jiggled and bounced from the demon’s abuse. The slightest spittle leaked out of Zhen’s mouth as her vision blurred. Her nethers tightened, unable to keep her clumsy orgasm from wracking through her entire body.

Taoyan eventually relented, deeming her punishment complete. Her tawny cheeks were marked red with the imprint of his hands and claws.

“**Now,**” he leaned against her ear, his razor-sharp teeth threatening to mangle it every time he opened his mouth, “**what’s my name?**”

Zhen managed a weak smile, licking the spittle from her lips. “…S-Something with a ‘T’?”

“**You’re doing that on purpose.**”

“If I say yes, will you spank me more?”

Hollow eyes narrowed at her. The kind that specifically translated to her not getting what she wanted. “**Actually, I have a better idea**.”

All was not lost, she thought. Again, she felt him grab hold of her tail, his rough fingers spreading her to reveal her soaking wet folds. Zhen swore she suffered the electricity of a four palm thunderstrike when she felt Taoyan’s finger brush against her sensitive pussy.

She couldn’t stop her legs from closing together as his finger pushed past her walls. The added sensitivity of her previous climax served only to drive her onto the brink of another.

“_Mmm_, yeah.” Zhen cooed passionately, rolling her hips in response. His fingers parted her opening, just enough for him to, say _theoretically_, slip a considerable length through.

Taoyan seemingly ignored her, instead opting to rub just at the edge of her lips. Over her shoulder, she watched his bear trap teeth curl into some semblance of a smug grin. Painful desperation churned in her stomach, forcing her to whimper and beg for her demonic master to alleviate her anguish.

“_Please_,” she purred in desperation.

“**You want me?**”

“Yes!!”

His grin widened. “**Then _take_ me. _All_ of me.**”

Zhen’s addled mind barely had the capacity to discern his meaning, not before his next action affected all of her brain function. He hadn’t teased her this time, though she was uncertain if that was for better or worse. He filled her-

No, that wasn’t right. He _impaled _her.

She thanked her lucky stars that his dick was something super inhuman like a bone or something. That would’ve been awkward.

Zhen’s hands grasped at the dirt harder than her insides clamped his member. She wailed into the ground, directly at those earth spirits who wouldn’t help her remember his name moments before. The lazy pests.

Her ass continued to be toyed with and handled roughly. The lingering torment of her spanking refused to leave; there wasn’t much chance it would for the next few days either. He yanked her tail, left faint claw trails on her sore posterior, deliberately releasing whatever pent up aggression he had using her body.

Zhen _loved_ it.

Perhaps she could’ve attributed it to her training. Bloodied fists to be bandaged daily, her body conditioned only through the most grueling of regimens. In a brilliant fit of memory association, she was reminded of one particular training session involving a proficient student of the bo. He claimed that her backside wasn’t an intended target but the whopping 37 “accidents” suggested otherwise. If he wanted to see it jiggle so badly, he could’ve just _asked_.

Still, Zhen had to thank him from her current position.

Taoyan retreated, purposefully slow simply to have her to lament the fullness being taken away from her little by little. It didn’t last. Much like the morning sun inevitably gave way night’s embrace, the demon’s cock returned to her welcoming pussy.

That was good. She had to remind herself to write that down. Her elders would surely get a kick out of it.

Taoyan lurched forward. Like a stalking shadow, he lingered behind her head, hissing against her ear as he began to pump into her – as far as his head could reach anyway given the drastic difference in height. Their connection had just barely managed to bring Zhen level with his pectorals.

She was just…really short.

They eventually found their euphoric routine: strong thrusts pounding at her core, mewling gasps with sounds of approval. His claws _deliciously_ dug into her ass. Taoyan would bury himself to his hilt, simply just beating into her with each lovely smack. The pain felt too good to be true.

“M-More,” She hardly managed. “More – _Uuunh! _– please!”

“**Greedy animal…**” Taoyan growled. A part of her felt disappointment from the demon’s hands leaving her abused behind. The feeling breathed its first and last life simultaneously when Zhen felt him move towards her jostling breasts.

Their positioning changed. Zhen was no longer carelessly pressed against the grassy terrain, rather hefted up by her underarms. Snaking hands fully grasped her mounds, tweaking her nipples between his fingers. Adorably, she dangled in midair, the only resistance between her and a one-foot drop being the cock that, even now, continued to slam into her. She instinctually draped her arms around his neck, for a little extra insurance.

He speared her and she moaned, she tightened and he growled, as the cycle would repeat just a little bit faster. Their persistent noises were followed only by the sounds of their hot, sweaty bodies slapping against each other in the most _satisfying _way. Her hair pushed free from its ponytail, tawny locks cascading down her neck like a wavy red waterfall. Zhen was all too familiar with this feeling and yet somehow, it felt new to her every time.

One final climax loosed itself from her aching pussy. Zhen offered yet another shriek, complimented only by Taoyan’s almost feral howl, as her partner finished soon after. Spurts of burning white pumping from him. The demon buried himself into her, gripping her body tight enough to leave devilish marks. Zhen relished the madness, her eyes rolling backward while her dangling legs squirmed. One of Taoyan’s hands skimmed from one of her breasts to her hip, tightly pressing her against him while their finale rocked through their entire bodies. The red panda’s tail curled behind him as well, as if both parties were attempting to coax out as much from each other as they could.

In her mind, an eternity passed before the tightness reached its end. Zhen’s vision faded to black.

\--

The monk jolted herself awake with the most unladylike snort.

Her first instinct was to barrel it straight to the dining hall before breakfast’s strict time limit was up. Naturally, she realized for the umpteenth time now that she was no longer within the monastery’s tutelage. A good thing too, else she’d be sprinting through the halls half-naked.

Again.

Upon adjusting her eyes to the morning’s early light beams, Zhen realized two crucial details:

She was no longer in the bamboo forest.

Her demonic “friend” was nowhere to be seen.

Also there was a town in the distance.

That was more than two details.

The monk’s first challenge of the day lied in fighting to walk on jelly legs. Errant flashes of the previous evening resurfaced in her memory. The sticky, matted fur around her crotch served as ample proof that the events prior. The soreness on her rump, chest, and just about everywhere only added to the fact.

Another exciting night, Zhen concluded. A shame she wasn’t able to properly appreciate the afterglow in the arms of her lover this time around. By now, she’d be pleasantly snuggled in bed with her strong, burly farmhand, or treated to a lovely breakfast from a handsome young chef, or…the bartender girl. Zhen was certain she’d still be going at it with her.

Complaining about it now wasn’t going to get her any less naked.

As she made her trek towards the distanced village, her mind couldn’t help but mull over a single question that seemingly continued to plague her about events prior:

“What was that guy’s name again?”

The wanderer shrugged as she continued her quest towards proper decency, leisurely ignorant of the horned shadowy figure grumbling to himself behind a nearby tree.


End file.
